


If I Rise So I May Fall

by Alex the Omega (Alex_Omega_442)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Speaks French (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angry Charlie Magne, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, BAMF Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Cat Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Cinnamon Roll Charlie Magne, Cute Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Depression, Drunk Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Angst, Good Friend Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Good Friend Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/Comfort, Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), I Am Sorry, Injury Recovery, Insomnia, M/M, Memories, Minor Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie is So Done (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Omega_442/pseuds/Alex%20the%20Omega
Summary: Angel Dust was the first to be redeemed but heaven isn't all its cracked up to be. Sure it has its perks, being his ma and sister, but it's not what Angel wants his after life to be. So he decides if i cant be redeemed and ascend i can descend too. When he gets back though, things are the same as he left them, they're so far from what he left them.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 11





	1. To Fall

It had been 12 years, 8 days and 13 minutes since had been redeemed. Charlie cried, Vaggie did too though she swore it was because she was happy to get rid of him. Alastor even shed a few tears for him but it didn't matter, he was happy up here. At least that's what he keeps telling himself. He spent every day with his twin Molly and their Ma but he just couldn't get over it. He missed the others at the hotel, he missed Fat Nuggets too. 

As he lay on his bed of clouds and looked at himself, his human self, he couldn't help but to hate it. He spent seventy odd years as an 8 foot spider being, now he was a blond haired blue eyed angel. When he was in hell and even alive he believed Heaven got rid of mental illness and such but as he lay on his bed deep in a depressive episode, that heaven didn't give too shits if he was mentally ill. If he asked anyone why all they said was "God made us perfect". Rolling over he got a sudden if not cruel idea, getting up to tell his sister he realized just how much he hated this wings. They threw him off balance every time. Sighing to himself he continued his way to his sisters room. 

Molly opened her bedroom door surprised to see her brother, he never came to her room. Stepping aside and letting him in she turned to question him. "Anthony, what're you doin' 'ere? It's da middle of da night" 

"Molly, I gots an idea and i aint lettin' it go. I need ya to listen to me." 

"Ye'r scarin me, whats going on"

With the widest happiest truest smile he's had since being redeemed he looked at her "I'ma fall doll" 

Sitting down Molly ran a hand over her face briefly, she could see the joy in her brother face at the idea, she could but she and ma had just got him back what only felt like a month ago. She held his hands and gently led him to the bed to sit with her, they had to discuss this. Molly loved Anthony more than anything and she'd do anything for him but she didn't know if even she could let him fall again. She knew the pain of loosing him he had died 9 years before the rest of the family and human years drug on even in memory. 

"Tony, ya know what ya askin? whatcha want?" 

"I wouldn't want it any other way." 

He looked at her and could see the pain in her eyes, it dimmed his joy reminded him he was hurting his family for wishing this but he also knew from experience at times ones self has to come before others, even if the others are family. Placing a palm on her cheek he wiped away her tears with his thumb. 

"You must wanna go back an awful lot, risking falling you know the stories of how painful it is" 

"Mols, if it meant i could go back right this second i'd shoot ma" 

"Jesus Anthony! Don't even think that!"

"Sorry but its true" 

After a harsh slap to his face she looked at him. "What do ya need help with and ya have a plan to do this?"

"I don't i just thought of it. But from the stories the elders tell, the way to fall is to curse god himself" 

"You know how those stories end, if ya curse god even slightly there is no redemption. if ya fall from a bad deed or sinful thoughts you can come back" 

"Well I've always been go big or go home. So I love you but if i do fall, i never want to come back" 

Standing he hugged his sister tightly, the tightest he's ever held her and wished her fair well. As they parted ways in her door way he could see her crying, he hated that he did that to her but he had to get out of this place. White walls, white ceilings, white floors, white clothes, white wings, every ones blonde, it was driving him crazy. He went to his room and opened a small trunk from under his bed and looked at its contents. A white and pink stripped blazer, pink mini skirt and a black bow tie with thigh high heels. He had been ordered to burn it the second he got here to prove his loyalty, he didn't he hid them away and said he burned them. Slipping the now ill fitted clothing back on he could almost feel the hell fires through the material. Now dressed execpt the jacket, that he kept tied around his waist so he wouldn't ruin it with his wings, he made his way to the main temple. 

Looking up at the large golden door he felt a moment of fear, pushing it away with thoughts of Charlie and the rest of the hotel gang. Going in he knew exactly which room to enter, the door at the back of the temple, the only only heaven born angels could enter. Going through those doors he saw not a man but a burning bush that spoke to him. 

"You've entered my temple wishing to fall" 

"Ya i have" 

"You wish to see your friends in hell, a place in which you were redeemed" 

"So what if i do" 

"You know how to fall, but i have yet to see the courage in you to do so" 

With a fire behind his eyes at the thought he let out a growl, low and animalistic, pulling what ever strength he needed from the thoughts of the others he reared his head back and spat on the bush.   
  


"Alright ya bush bastard, ya think ima pussy? Aint got the courage to tell ya to go fuck yourself well your to bad you can go suck lucifers dick and like it!"   
  
"I see, well child, you may never come back. I pray you're happy with the decision you've made." 

The floor opened up and he fell through. To fall for hours and never see or feel an end, his wings first tried to fly but they were no use. Holding onto what clothes he wore he continued to fall. Fall as if their was no time or space around and fall to what he considered home. 


	2. Home In Hell

As he hit Hell's atmosphere he was hit with a searing agony, his wings where burning themselves from inside out. Great balls of fire upon his back, feathers and skin turned to ash as they fell from the bone; bone turned to nothing from the scorching heat that destroyed everything it touched. The blaze lightening the way for his fall, drawing attention to him from the dezients below. Bone cracked and broke as they rearranged themselves, ribs shattering to make more as his spine elongated, using the extra bone and cartilage to make more vertebra. Two sets of shoulders forming in his abdomen to allow for 2 more sets of arms to be, the horrific sound of his agonizing screams, bones exploding only to reform, the fire that still was ablaze upon his back. 

He hit the ground with a groan the force finally putting out the holy fire. White fur with soft pink splotches covered him, along with ash and blood. 8 eyes opened only to cause him to smile and bust with laughter at the red landscapes of hell, the building in front of him his home. Standing on brand new legs he stumbled to the door of the Happy Hotel, with shaking hands he opened the door. 

Inside Charlie stood at the front desk, she had heard the noise outside but didn't bother to go see. She knew the sounds of an angel falling and she hated watching it. As the door creaked opened she put on her best smile and didn't bother looking up as she finished a new form for a new guest "Hi Welcome to the Happy Hotel where redemp- Angel Dust! Sweet Lucifer What happened!" 

"Hey toots, glad to see me?" 

To say he looked like hell was an understatement, white fur matted stained red and gray in places, some fur scorched from the fire. His eyes help joy but agony as he walked more of stumbled in. Leaning heavily on the door for support he looked weak and thinner than he was with even Valentino. His mini skirt was singed and his jacket has burned away completely. He was missing on of his boots and all of his gloves along with his bow tie. 

Charlie gave a sigh before she let her anger take over. Sure she was happy to see him again she of course had missed him, but putting two and two together she knew the angel that just fell must have been him. She could see he was more than happy to be here, he looked happy to even be called Angel Dust so why was she so angry that he was back. 

"What are you doing here! I saw you redeemed and took to heaven! Did you fall! You did didn't you? I worked so hard and you just fell? What kind of thats is that?" 

Before he could even explain himself the rest of the hotel had joined them in the lobby, Husk seemed almost sober, Vaggie had her spear but put it away instantly, Niffty was bouncing with more excitement than a child and Alastor casually strolled down the stairs. 

"Did i hear you say Angel Dust?" Vaggie was the first to speak. 

"Hey Vags, glad to see me?'

"What the hell are you doing here huh? Just decide to fall for fun? Well have to redeem you again idiot" 

"Sorry sugar tits but ya cant" 

"What do you mean we cant! Charlie and us had done it before we'll do it again!" 

Alastor walked over to the group and set a hand on Vaggie's shoulder. 

"I do believe sweet Vagatha that he means that to fall he cursed in the face of god" 

"Angel you didn't!" 

"Sorry Charlie, but ya boy is now forever banished to hell. No longa allowed up in the pearly gates" 

Before another word could be spoken on either persons part Angel collapsed, his injuries putting a strain on his new body. Charlie made a sound of angered panic as the spider hit the floor, Vaggie glared softly, Husk sighed like he was expecting. Alastor strolled forward and lifted him into his arms bridal style. 

"I'll carry him to his room. I'm sure he needs a rest after such a fall my dears" 

With that the deer took his leave carrying Angel up the stairs and too his old room. 


End file.
